


Why Not Stay The Night?

by Nanji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, In which Suga thought he was gonna dominate but oops he needed the big D from Daichi, M/M, OHNOOOO IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING PWP, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, This is some bad crappy V-day sex, Valentine's Day, kill me now omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanji/pseuds/Nanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still couldn’t believe that he has asked Suga to stay over at his place.</p><p>On the 13th of February.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>Without anyone else but them.</p><p>In his fucking house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Stay The Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, I swear. This may have a WHOLE LOT OF ERRORS OMG.
> 
> Also, this is my first time to ever write frikin PWP and I am just so trashy I can't even why did I do this as a V-day tribute to all DaiSuga peeps. *crawls back to my rock*

“Wanna go and do something after Saturday training?” Daichi asks in a tone which he cannot believe he can actually make: shaky, all-too-fucking-awkward, and it almost—just fucking almost—cracked. Goddamnit. 

He couldn’t believe it himself—he actually asked Sugawara out.

Sugawara tilts his head with a raised brow. His lips are curved in such a way that it is one step closer to becoming a teasing smirk. 

“Not at the mall or anything again, that’s for sure,” said Daichi, with a scrutinizing look.

The silver-haired boy lets it out. That signature smirk that makes Daichi’s heart skip a beat because goddamnit how can he not resist such an inviting smirk. “Where oh where then, Mr. Captain?”

Fuck. The silver-haired boy needs to stop giving that awfully inviting look in front of Daichi, lest the latter succumbs to going haywire over the continuously increasing pace of his heartbeat. 

“Uh.. A-At my place? I mean… My parents are out over the weekend coz uh… You know… So I was hoping if you could you know, spend the night?” And there it is. His voice cracking so uncharacteristically—god that’s so lame—and he can feel a burning sensation run through his ears and to his face, and his heart is beating so fast, and he swears that Suga is probably laughing on the inside as he makes a complete awkward fool out of himself right in front of this silver-haired boy whom he just started dating.

Then, as if on a whim, he suddenly thinks of the possibility of Suga coming over. He remembers how his parents are so fond of having the vice-captain around in their home, especially for dinners, where—as if it were some miracle—Daichi is able to show initiative in helping out with the chores such as washing the dishes. So why would he even feel awkward and anxious about asking Suga to come over at his place? It’s not like it’s the first time it has ever happened. They’ve been staying over at each other’s houses ever since they met, after all.

“Why not? Tho, it’s a bit of a shame that your parents aren’t gonna stay around. I was planning on bringing some sweets for them since it’s going to be Valentine’s Day and all,” Suga answers with an almost-believable hint of sadness about being alone with Daichi in his house over the weekend; his smirk still plastered so perfectly on his face. 

“So it’s a yes, right? Saturday after training?” Daichi awkwardly asks, just to make sure that he isn’t daydreaming or anything.

“As if we haven’t stayed at each other’s places back then, Daichi. Of course. Yes. Duh,” The silver-haired boy chuckles at how dense the brown-haired boy could be. 

“C’mon, Mr. Captain. We don’t wanna be late for practice.” He winks at Daichi before turning his back to jog towards the gym.

Daichi stands where he’s been for the past few minutes with his mouth hanging.

“God. Did I just do that?” He asked himself.

To be fair on Daichi’s side, it’s really not much a surprise that Suga would spend the night over because they really have been doing that over the past years. But this one is entirely different. He and Suga had just entered a relationship just a little over two months ago, so of course things would change. Not to mention how the mere thought of Suga spending the night over at his place—with just the two of them—is enough to drive him mad with thoughts that are—oh god—crossing the lines of censorship. He feels a lump form in his throat, making it hard to swallow. He can just imagine touching Suga’s pale skin and kissing him lovingly and hungrily. The thoughts were enough to turn him on.

“CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

And there goes Daichi’s thoughts upon hearing an energetic cry from the team’s best decoy.

“Stupid Hinata, that’s the absolute worst way to call in on Daichi-san!” Kageyama punches the shorter boy’s head. Both of them bow before their captain.

“Daichi-san, Coach Ukai and Suga-san are looking for you already,” the raven-haired setter reports.

“Oh! Ah, yes,” Daichi replies with a troubled smile on his face. “Sorry. Let’s get going then.”

The three of them proceed to the gym for their training.

***

Days pass so quickly, and little did Daichi know it, he quickly finishes off all the practice days. The school bell finally rings, and he looks at the gym clock: 7:30PM. Upon hearing Coach Ukai’s whistle, the team huddles and forms a semi-circle to hear the final reminders of their coach before they are dismissed. And as their training for the week finally comes to a halt, Daichi goes to Suga; and the both of them prepare already for their commute to his place. 

He still couldn’t believe that he has asked Suga to stay over at his place.

On the 13th of February.

Alone.

Without anyone else but them.

In his fucking house.

 

Everyone in the team finish cleaning up and packing their belongings. Bidding one another good-bye’s, they all part ways. Suga and Daichi walk together in a seemingly awkward silence.

“H-how are you feeling?” Daichi asks nervously, with the hopes to get rid of the awkward silence.

“I’m pretty okay. I bet we’re gonna have fun,” the silver-haired boy answers, with an obvious innuendo.

Daichi couldn’t help but get slightly turned on by the thought.

\---

One bus ride and a few minutes of walking later, they reached Daichi’s house, and with a little bit of pocket-fiddling by Daichi, he opens the main gate and front door.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Suga says before taking his shoes off to enter. They head towards the sitting room.

“Would you want anything to eat before heading up? A quick dinner or something?” Daichi asks.

“I think I’d like to eat something later,” Suga answers with a smirk plastered on his face, highlighting the awfully obvious innuendo. 

They went up towards his room, and all that Daichi could feel is his heart beating faster with every step he takes. Thoughts raced in his mind, and none fit for anyone below 18. 

They’ve made out before, Daichi thinks, but this time is going to be different. This time, they aren’t going to make out in the locker rooms or in the shower rooms anymore—wherein they have to be intensely aware of their surroundings. This time around, they are going to be be completely alone, and no one could see or hear them—and they would have the entire night to themselves.

Daichi locked the door, and a silence filled the room.

Daichi looks at Suga, smiling, and to his surprise, he is almost smiling back at him.

“Well, looks like we finally have some alone time,” he awkwardly said.

Suga chuckles at this remark, and fondly agrees. 

“I love you, Koushi,” Daichi says, trying with all his might to fill those three words with as much emotion as he can.

“And I love you too, Daichi,” Suga replies. 

Not long after, though, Suga follows it up by pressing his lips against Daichi’s. It’s different this time, Daichi thinks. He notices that Suga seems to be just a little bit more aggressive that he usually is. Daichi gladly reciprocates this.

Their tongues slide into each other’s mouths, slow at the start but quickly getting faster. Suga pushes his tongue into his mouth, and Daichi openly starts sucking on it. He rolls his tongue around Suga, and with a quick jerk pushed his own tongue into his mouth.

Daichi puts his hand at the back of Suga’s neck and presses his lips on it. A sigh came out of Suga’s mouth, making Daichi lean in even more to lick and leave marks on Suga’s milky white neck. 

With impatience getting the best of him, Daichi starts unbuttoning Suga’s shirt. And being naturally competitive of Suga, he does the same to Daichi.

“Can’t allow you to have all the fun here, captain,” he whispers to Daichi in such a sultry voice that is enough to send electric shocks down Daichi’s spine. 

With their shirts discarded, Suga crashes his lips against Daichi and forces his tongue inside the dark-haired boy’s mouth. The latter immediately parts his lips from Suga.  
“Someone’s rather aggressive tonight,” he says breathily; a satisfied smirk is plastered on his face.

“Oh, but doing this with you feels so good,” Suga replies in a tone that is both a sigh and a moan that sent the bulge down in Daichi’s pants to ache for some relief. To the dark-haired boy’s frustration, he starts licking the silver-haired boy’s neck once again; this time more hungrily than before. He lets his lips and tongue glide more fluidly and further downwards, kissing and licking down Suga’s abdomen, and just as he is about to unbutton Suga’s jeans, the silver-haired boy speaks.

“Hey Daichi, come up here,” he says, gesturing for him to come up to his face.

“Are you hard?” he asks with a soft but unbelievably sultry voice; as if the bulge he is feeling from Daichi isn’t enough evidence for him.

“Yeah, I am,” Daichi answers quite nervously, but with a smile.

The remark elicits a naughty chuckle from the silver-haired boy. “Let me help you then, Captain.”

And with that, Suga rolls the two of them over; strong arms pinning Daichi down against the bed.

“Let me make you feel good,” he whispers.

So many thoughts send Daichi’s heart pounding. He stares at the flawless yet toned milky figure above him. He’s always known for a fact that despite Suga’s seemingly-frail appearance, beneath the layers of clothing is a body that is so well-toned and firm but the smoothness and softness of the silver-haired boy’s skin remains a complete mystery as to how perfect it is.

Suga slowly and teasingly makes his way down Daichi’s tanned and toned body, kissing and licking certain spots every now and then; eliciting sweet sighs from the dark-haired boy’s mouth. Despite the angel-like appearance of Suga, seeing and feeling Daichi tremble, squirm, and lust over his touch and movements make him feel a huge rush of satisfaction and dominance—enjoying how Daichi has fallen so desperate for intimacy. The silver-haired boy could almost swear that the poor volleyball captain is restraining himself from bucking up his hips to receive even just a tiny amount of friction against his crotch.

Suga reaches Daichi’s jeans and touched the bulge that was forming at his crotch area. With a chuckle, the silver-haired boy unbuttons Daichi’s jeans and pulled them off along with his black briefs.

“You look hot in black underwear,” Suga comments. “But you look extremely hotter without any clothes on.”

“I bet you’d look extremely hot without clothes too,” Daichi replies with a moan upon feeling his dick become unrestrained from all the clothing.

“So,” Suga asked with a rising intonation. “What do you want me to do, Captain?” He asks teasingly.

Daichi swears to himself that he might as well come upon feeling Suga’s wet tongue come into contact with his hard dick.

And he probably did not feel an ounce of shame as he moans out of desperation. “Yes please, Suga.” he said in total surrender.

“What?” Suga chuckles teasingly, giving another agonisingly slow lick at Daichi. “What do you want me to do?”

“Please, suck me off, Suga. I’m so fucking desperate,” Daichi moans shamelessly, begging Sugawara to finally give him the satisfaction and relief which he so desperately needs.

He chuckles, and takes in Daichi’s hard cock inside his mouth. He caresses every inch with his lips, and licks it from the tip to the base, gliding along it and around it. At the end of every cycle, he would suck on it gently, and then go back down. A combination of grunts, sighs, and moans can be sweetly heard from Daichi’s mouth as he relishes in the feeling of Sugawara pleasuring him.

“Let me help you out, too,” Daichi pleads in-between moans.

Without a word or a minute to spare, Sugawara discards his jeans and underwear off, further revealing the perfection of his milky white body in-front of Daichi. His slim yet toned build is enough for Daichi to observe the points where Suga’s muscles would beautifully contract and relax.

Daichi sits up on his bed and Suga places himself comfortably on the dark-haired boy’s lap. As he locks lips with Daichi, the dark-haired boy holds their hard cocks with one hand and begins to stroke; letting the heads of their dicks touch and receive pleasuring friction. Daichi, then, grabs the lube by the side of his bed and lathers an ample amount of his fingers; ready to prepare Suga to take him in. The silver-haired boy openly welcomes Daichi’s fingers as they slowly probe and make their way inside him. 

“Oh, Daichi—!” Suga moans sharply upon feeling two of Daichi’s fingers inside him.

“Just relax, Suga. I’m here,” The latter assures. With a deep breath coming from Suga, Daichi begins to move his fingers carefully, and gradually, he begins to pick up his pace; sliding two of his fingers in and out before adding a third one which drove Suga over the edge.

“Ah—! Dai—!” Suga pants. “Fu..ck!! Put it in, please—! I—Ah!” He pants in desperation. He needed more than Daichi’s fingers. He is lusting over the feel of Daichi’s hard dick inside him that he didn’t care any longer that he isn’t the one pulling the strings this time around. He needed Daichi. Between a matter of pride and pure sexual pleasure, Suga is too quick to decide in making sure he gets the latter.

Without any further delay, Daichi pulls his fingers out, and kisses Suga passionately. He asks Suga one more time if he’s ready to take him in. With a nod and a kiss from Suga, Daichi begins to slowly put himself inside his lover.

“Ohh… A-ah, y-yeah—! Please, Dai! Please put it all the fucking way in—!”

The sound of Suga’s voice completely taken over with lust and desperation was more than enough for Daichi to ram his cock all the way inside Suga; thrusting in and out in a very sporadic and scattered rhythm. 

“O-Oh—! Oh yeah, Daichi… Mmmm… Oh yeah—! P-please! H-harder—!” Suga grunts relentlessly.

All of Suga’s lustful noises are testing Daichi to his very core, as he tries not to let himself go; though his mind is starting to go blank.

Daichi feels his muscles tense up, and he automatically knew what is bound to happen.

“I-I’m gonna cum, Suga. Ah—! Fuck—! You fucking feel so good—! Shit! A-ah!” he moans. He takes his hand around Suga’s cock to jack the silver-haired boy off.   
The amount of pleasure Suga is receiving from Daichi begins to completely overwhelm him. His moans and grunts start to become louder as he moves his hips faster to match up with Daichi’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Dai—! M-Me too!”

“I’m coming, Suga! Fuck--! You’re tightening up! S-Shit!” Daichi grunts and moans.

“Shit, Dai—! I feel so fucking good—,” Suga utters with a series of moans.

He thrusts himself even deeper and faster inside him, hitting Suga’s prostate. The rhythm of Daichi’s strokes on Suga’s dick and his thrusts start to find perfect synchronisation; allowing Sugawara to feel all the pleasure he is desperately lusting for. The more Daichi pleasures Sugawara through his strokes and thrusts, the more the silver-haired boy grunts and moans so lustfully that Daichi couldn’t help but praise and smother the silver-haired boy with compliments on how much the boy turns him on so much. With a jolt of pleasure, Daichi starts to thrust and stroke even faster. He couldn’t hold back any further and gave in. He releases himself inside Sugawara as he continues to thrust. It doesn’t take the silver-haired boy a long while to make his release on Daichi’s hand. The latter then takes his hand to his mouth to lick off Sugawara’s come. 

Sugawara feels Daichi’s warm liquid fill him in, and both of them gently lay down on the bed, side by side.

“God, I love you so much, Koushi,” Daichi pants.

“And I love you so much, Daichi,” replies Sugawara.

As they hold each other in their arms, they slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
